


Nervous

by Aoife



Category: Castle
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Aoife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For <a href="http://crazygorgeous13.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://crazygorgeous13.livejournal.com/"><b>crazygorgeous13</b></a> for <a href="http://femslash-land.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://femslash-land.livejournal.com/"><b>femslash_land</b></a>'s Trick or Treat Challenge. I turned left from canon. I was hoping that Ashley would be Alexis' <i>girlfriend</i>. I have head!canon to that effect ...</p>
    </blockquote>





	Nervous

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://crazygorgeous13.livejournal.com/profile)[**crazygorgeous13**](http://crazygorgeous13.livejournal.com/) for [](http://femslash-land.livejournal.com/profile)[**femslash_land**](http://femslash-land.livejournal.com/)'s Trick or Treat Challenge. I turned left from canon. I was hoping that Ashley would be Alexis' _girlfriend_. I have head!canon to that effect ...

"Detective Beckett!"

"Alexis, your Dad isn't here at the moment. And I thought I told you to call me Kate?"

Alexis bit her lip.

"it wasn't him I needed to talk to, Kate."

Kate looked at the teen's face, and pulled her into an interrogation room.

"Are you in trouble Alexis?"

"No … well maybe? Dad worked that gay-bashing murder with you, didn't he?"

"Alexis …"

"He wants to meet Ashley."

Kate's eyes widened briefly.

"I'm guessing Ashley's not a boy? And you're worried about him overreacting?"

Alexis nodded.

"Alexis, he loves you. You're the centre of his universe, and yes, he behaved himself on that case. Do you want me there when you introduce him to Ashley?"

"Please?"


End file.
